


A Lingering Sense of Sadness

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 127: Forgetful. Set at the end of ‘Cold Blood’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Lingering Sense of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 127: Forgetful. Set at the end of ‘Cold Blood’.

Amy seemed ecstatic. She also seemed miserable.

The Doctor understood how the two could converge. He frequently felt a plethora of emotions at once. Things could get complicated that way.

What the Doctor couldn’t quite understand was _why_ Amy might feel unhappy.

There was something there, on the edge of the Doctor’s consciousness. The Doctor, being a Time Lord, saw the world very differently to simple humans, but even he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

He’d forgotten something that had made Amy terribly sad, and so had she. They’d _forgotten_.

That really couldn’t be good, the Doctor thought.


End file.
